


Call for sacrifice

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31_days theme:  "hello darkness my old friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call for sacrifice

There was no pride to be found in murder. Alec wasn't proud, but he was *alive.* If he handled his money or his women with blood-stained hands, no one thought to say anything of it. He put death behind him, and turned his skills to other pursuits: hoarded material goods, sensations, all the petty joys of life.

It had been fun, and as fleeting as any other dream.

Awake, again: gone still, cold, and dark. His hands were steady, and nothing--not money, women, freedom--would ever be enough to make Alec forget what it took to survive.

Alec wasn't a killer anymore, and he wasn't going back. But if his freedom called for blood, well. . .

The world was fucked up that way, wasn't it?


End file.
